Chocolate
by Samwise the Brave
Summary: Doesn't it say all?Kind of a sequel to 9 things I love about you.Readable even if didn't read 9TILY.Legolas and Aragorn have a very different way of eating chocolate.RnR!


A/N: Hey dear reader/s!This is a sorta half 'sequel', [half story on its own] to 9 things I Love About You. If you haven't read it, it won't matter, because this fic is also supposed to be a fic on its own, but people asked for a sequel to 9 T.I.L.Y. However....If you haven't read it yet, it would be nice if you did, I promise it's nice, and you'll be blessed if you reviewed.Now onto the fic!  
  
*Dedicated to: The first few to read and review 9 Things I Love About You [you know who you are!], your reviews were sweet, and heck, you asked for this!  
  
-Chocolate-  
  
It was late at night. Dark and cold. But eventhough it was cold, the Prince of Mirkwood felt all hot and stuffy. Slowly and noiselessly, he slipped out of the bedroom that he shared with his beloved husband, and father of his dear children. Children? Yes. Why haven't you heard? The Prince is expecting his second! Before he went out though, he peered into the cot where his babe lay asleep. The child had inherited Legolas' blood, therefor it had inherited its immortality. Legolas brushed the short black hair of his and Aragorn's daughter[she wrinkled her nose, but didn't stir] cupped her soft cheek, and crept out of the bedroom.   
  
Nowadays, Legolas let his body take him to places. Meaning, he followed his stomach's instructions. He soon found himself in the kitchens, yet again. He walked into the deeper parts of the kitchen, where it was much, much colder, due to strategic placement. This was where certain food which needed to stay cold or fresh were stored in an enormous cellar. He opened the door of the cellar and searched. Then, his hand lay on the side of a huge bowl of dark brown substance. It was cold, thick, but as Legolas dipped his fingers in it, it flowed quite slowly and ribboned into the bowl. Its smell was refreshing somehow, and it looked so tempting. Legolas gave into the temptation. He dipped his finger into the sticky substance and put his finger into his mouth. His eyes widened in surprise. Pure Bliss.  
  
It was bittersweet, but sweeter than it was bitter. It tasted so pure, but Legolas had never eaten such thing in his life. It was sticky yet smooth, and soon he found that he could not put the bowl down.~Well at least the bowl is huge!~he thought to himself. With the bowl in his hands, he walked out of the cellar, he was getting too cold, and shut the door behind him. As he focused his eyes on the the bowl, he did not realise he was not alone. He crashed into someone, causing a lot of the precious substance to spill all over him as well as the intruder.  
  
"Umph!" came from both, now on the floor, all sticky. Legolas focused his eyes and realised who it was. Before he could mouth out words, the one infront of him spoke first. "Mellamin!Snacking again?!". It was Aragorn, with an amused smile on his face, also covered in sticky brown.  
  
Legolas' blush was so hard that the substance on his cheeks did not help conceal it. "Well I am snacking because of YOU, Aragorn son of Arathorn!" he puffed. "What?!Me?!" Aragorn asked, amused. Legolas could not stop his grin, but said, "Well I do not think I was made pregnant by anyone else, could I? Or perhaps I, made MYSELF pregnant?". Aragorn chuckled and leaned into a passionate kiss. He was surprised when Legolas' mouth tasted sweeter than it usually was. "What is this Mellamin?" he asked. "Your mouth is always sweet, but sweeter tonight.." Aragorn asked. Legolas dipped his finger in the substance and slipped it into Aragorn's mouth. He sucked on it to taste it, then purposely sucked on Legolas' finger sensually. Reluctantly, he let go of his lover's finger.  
  
"It is...Tis sweet, yet bitter..Very much like love, is it not?" Legolas smiled sensually. "Yes mellamin.." with that, they kissed again, this time more passionately. A slippery hand slid underneath Aragorns shirt, making his skin tingle with pleasure. Soon, Legolas had stripped Aragorn of his shirt, as well as his own.   
  
Casually dipping his whole hand into the bowl, he then smothered the liquid all over Aragorn's upper body while teasing the nape of his neck with hot kisses. Then, he started to very slowly, lick the liquid off Aragorn's chest. Aragorn breathed in deeply, savouring the pleasure of just the simple, but erotic thought of being covered like that. Soon, he found that his hands were in the bowl, and he spread the liquid on Legolas' neck and nose. "I love it when you wrinkle your nose.." Aragorn whispered huskily, then started to lick every inch of Legolas' skin wich was covered.  
  
He cupped Legolas' face in his sticky hands, smothering the liquid on his fair cheeks, and brought them closer for a long kiss. Both were sticky and smothered in brown, from face to legs. Yes, clothes were very much an annoyance then. Gently, Aragorn placed his hand on Legolas' slowly, but surely growing stomach. His eyes twinkled and he suddenly embraced Legolas tightly. Legolas smiled, and returned the embrace. "I love you mellamin." Legolas whispered. "I love you too." Aragorn whispered back, and they kissed deeply.  
  
The next day was bright and sunny. As Aragorn made his way to the dining hall, he heard Thranduil's handsome voice. "Where is it?! I thought I ordered it to be put in the cellar?" he asked sternly. Aragorn came in, and Thranduil saw him, then calmed down and told the kitchen elf, "Oh well, I think it is not your fault, it could have been taken by anyone. Why don't you go along now, I am no longer angry, neither would I throw you into the dungeons for something like this.".  
  
The kitchen elf bowed and practically ran off back into the kitchens.  
  
Thranduil smiled at Aragorn and told him to take a seat. As he was curious, Aragorn asked, "What is it that is missing my Lord? Maybe I could try find it.". Thranduil sighed, and said, "Ah...Estel, tis impossible! A gift from the the Shire had arrived about two days ago, and now it is gone! It is quite rare actually, for I have never known such existed!". Aragorn then asked, "What was it then?".  
  
Aragorn made his way to his and Legolas' chambers. Legolas slept in, as well as their daughter. He entered and saw his beauty still in bed next to a second beauty, their daughter. Legolas stirred and smiled. "Morning love.." he said croakily. Aragorn laid down next to their daughter and bent over her to kiss Legolas. "Mellamin?" he started. "Yes Estel?" Legolas smiled. "There is one more thing..." he said. "And what is it?" Legolas asked.   
  
"I love the way you look in chocolate."  
  
~FIN~  
  
A/N: Hmm...chocolate...by the way, the chocolate is dark if you guessed, it's me fav one anyway! So was it good?And by the way, if you like, you can check ou the other slash fics I have written. Yeah I'm blatantly advertising but what can I say?I'm an author! Review people!!!And I'll give ya some chocolate!;) 


End file.
